


Distance Is Only A Number Worth Breaking (Valdangelo)

by LakhesisdiAngelo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boys' Love, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakhesisdiAngelo/pseuds/LakhesisdiAngelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico's suppose to get married, and Leo's hopelessly in love with him... <br/>Leo lives in Texas with Jason, Piper, and Frank <br/>Nico lives in Italy with Hazel <br/>Okay enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I did not use google translate for the Italian, I know google translate sucks

They Skyped every single day, sometimes for hours on end, sometimes Leo would end up falling asleep on Nico. They lived in two different worlds, and in all honesty it sucked. When it was three in the morning in Texas it was mid-day in Italy.  
Nico was a pretty Italian with dark hair that sort of caressed his face, and this adorable smile that made Leo melt sometimes, it was strange. But he always had this Italian accent and sometimes Nico would forget to talk English and just speak Italian, then Leo’s brain would just go ‘huirenkmds.’  
Leo always stayed up and waited for Nico to come home from his job and by the time they started Skyping the Hispanic was munching on so many snacks it was horrible. Nico chuckled lightly, and tilted his head to the side and spoke softly like he didn’t want to wake someone, “Amore, non farti male.”  
The other looked up to scan Nico’s face for a moment, even though he was over a million miles away Leo felt as if Nico really did care. He brought his hand up to his mouth and gave the Italian a smallish smile. Most of the time he thought that Nico thought he was a mindless idiot.  
After Leo pushed his food to the side they’d stare at each other with small smiles.  
Lovers, which are a million miles away from one another, that’s what we are. When they Skyped that was his only thought which he thought was strange, he was about to say something when he heard a female voice coming from Nico’s side. She spoke quickly.  
“Nico! Scendere il computer dobbiamo pianificare il nostro matrimonio!” Leo didn’t understand most of that, but Nico scowled and replied.  
“Zitta donna! Non sei il boss di me, augh! IO ti odio! Perché siamo anche sposati!?”  
Sposato...Leo knew that word. Married. Was Nico married? Was he actually in love with a gorgeous married Italian man? Leo shook his head some and glanced to the side, until he heard Nico speak to him once more.  
“Leo.”  
The Hispanics head turned and looked at the other with a faint smile, “yeah?” He had a slight Texas twang which Nico has told him numerous times was the cutest thing on the planet.  
Nico stayed quiet for a moment, and pressed his lips pressed into a straight line as he thought. Then something was chucked behind his head and he sighed. “I must go straighten something out for ten minutes; I can either hang up and call you back, or leave you on.”  
Leo swallowed lightly, and his smile turned sheepish. “You can leave me on I don’t mind.” Nico gave him a small nod then got up walking off yelling something in Italian.  
He sat there and eventually let his head fall to the desk, while he fiddled with something in his lap, he wondered if Nico loved him sometimes, he probably shouldn’t either Nico was married or he was getting married. Leo let out a soft sigh.  
“Leo? Amore, ti addormenti?” Leo’s head jerked up quickly, ten minutes passed and he hadn’t even noticed.  
“Sorry I was just playing with some wires...” He held up the little thing and smiled some more.  
Nico chuckled lightly, and then they talked for an hour or so, then Leo finally fell asleep where he sat. Nico hung up and went to prepare dinner at his house.  
_____________________________________________________________________

 

Saturday, 11th December

 

Leo pressed a hand through his hair as he looked at his band; he and his friends started a band a few years back. It was Piper, Jason, Frank, and himself. There band seemed a bit awkward but there were probably the best in Texas.  
While they were practicing one day Leo’s computers started go off, it was five in the afternoon. So to him that was strange. He ignored it while Piper moved from where she was and clicked ‘Answer with Video.’  
And there was Nico. Leo was busy singing but when he looked at him computer his eyes widened and he stopped singing completely. Piper looked at Leo and smirked playfully, “So Leo is this your sexy Italian boyfriend you keep bragging about?”  
All the caramel color of Leo’s face drained and it became red completely, “P-Piper! Shut up...er...” He saw Nico’s hand go to his mouth as he chuckled some. After setting his bass down Jason moved over to Piper and joined her.  
“Well look at that Leo it seems like your Italian boyfriend is nothing but his pajama pants!” Leo’s face became uncontrollably red.  
Nico finally spoke, he spoke the only words he knew Leo would understand, “Era questo il momento sbagliato, amore?” Leo blinked rapidly and shook his head a bit.  
“N-No, Nico you’re ah...fuck, you’re fine.” He let out a calming breath and shot his friends a small glare before moving to pick up his laptop and headed up the stairs.   
Once Leo was away from his friends he moved and sat down on his couch. Then he questioned Nico, “Why did you call me? I thought you would have been asleep right now, isn’t it like three A.M. there?”   
Nico laughed a bit and shook his head, “It’s only twelve, Leo calm down, I just wanted to see you in a non-half-asleep state.” That made Leo’s cheeks flush lightly.   
Leo then cleared his throat, “B..but, Nico...Don’t you have a fiance?”   
Nico scowled lightly, and shook his head a bit, “Abelie, I hate her, I just need the guts to tell my father I’m not interested in her.” He paused and pressed his lips into a straight line before speaking, in Italian, “I può essere nell'amore con un altro.”   
Leo quirked an eyebrow and looked over Nico’s facial features for a moment. After a few moments a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, Nico was definitely strange but he loved when he admitted things in Italian.   
They stayed quiet for a moment until Nico’s head jerked back, and he looked as if someone was holding him there, moments later a female hand pushed the Nico’s camera to reveal that instead of his head being held in place, he was being kissed. The girl, or well ‘Abelie’ was a semi-tall girl with white hair with gray streaks in her hair which seemed to capture her face, and her facial features were soft, childlike even.   
Something in Leo probably took over because he coughed and said: “Excuse me, ma’am.” That’s when she moved away from Nico a bit and got closer to the camera and gave Leo a ‘sweet’ smile. Her green eyes seemed to be filled with darkness, power, and control. That alone scared Leo to death, finally he shook his head.   
“I didn--” He was cut off by the girl hissing lightly.   
“Leave Nicolas alone, he doesn’t have time for a baby like you he needs to be focused on our wedding.” Leo’s eyes seemed to widen a bit but he nodded lightly and clicked the ‘End Skype Call’ button.   
When the Hispanic boy returned to his friends he seemed to be shaking a bit, Piper looked at him and worry suddenly flooded her eyes. She gripped Jason’s shirt before getting up and making her way over to Leo.   
Piper put her arms around him, and he seemed to collapse in her grasp. One of his hands grasped her shirt, right now he didn’t seem like the over confident, flirty Leo Valdez she knew...He was different, something happened and she wanted to know.   
After he regained his strength a bit he pushed back away from her and ran into Frank. The chinese boy stayed quiet for a moment, Jason seemed to appear too. Leo stared at all his friends wide eyed, he didn’t know what they were thinking.   
Piper began. “Leo what happened in that call?”  
Leo glanced down and stared at his hands for a moment, then spoke softly. “Nico told me he didn’t like his fiancee, then he said something in Italian which I’m pretty sure translates to ‘I’ve fallen in love with someone else,’ then his fiancee came, kissed him, then told me to leave him alone..b-because they were getting married..”   
The group became quiet, then Piper spoke again with a slightly more annoyed tone, “He has a fiancee? And you’re in love with him? Valdez, even if he does love you what makes you so sure he isn’t Skyping with others and telling them that he loves them too?”   
Leo’s eyes widened and his head shot up quickly, before he moved to press Piper against the wall and hissed lowly, “What makes you so sure Jason doesn’t go out with other girls and tell them that he loves them?”   
Piper stared at him quietly, then her eyes drifted to Jason. “Because..I trust him..”   
“And I trust Nico, are you really that against my petty crush, Piper?” Leo’s eyes softened a bit as he let his friend go.   
He and his friends always had a close bond, ever since what happened to Leo’s mother, Frank’s mother, Jason’s mother, and Piper’s father. The house they stayed in was thanks to Piper’s father. They each had their own section. Jason on the top floor, Piper on the next floor down, Leo on the next down, and then Frank. They all had their part of the house decorated how they wanted, and then they had a living room, dining room, kitchen, and laundry room on the very bottom floor.   
Leo finally moved away from them and let out a small sigh, “I’m going to take a nap..” He grabbed his laptop and headed up to his bedroom leaving his friends standing there speechless. They knew he wanted someone to love him for well, him, Piper and Jason had each other, then Frank had a girl in Italy named Hazel.   
______________________________________________________________________________

That night when Leo was upstairs Piper, Jason, and Frank sat in the living room talking things over. Frank even had grabbed his computer and called Hazel who kept looking over her shoulder every few minutes.   
An hour passed by and they finally decided something, there sending Leo to Italy. Piper was a bit giggly about how they were about to send their best friend to a foreign country! Then it hit them, they probably didn’t have enough money to send him.  
That’s when Hazel piped up, “Guys you realize Nico’s my brother right? I could probably get him to send our plane to the US, I’ll even be on board, I’ve always wanted to see somewhere besides Italy!” she giggled a bit, when she talked her voice was laced with an Italian accent, which Frank found extremely cute.   
The fact that Hazel just bluntly told them that Nico was her brother surprised them completely. They glanced at each other and then they stared at Frank, then they nodded to Hazel.   
The caramel chocolate skinned girl smiled lightly, then turned her head and called out, “Nicolas! I’m going to the US with the plane!” It was quiet for a moment until someone called back, which they assumed was Nico.   
“Alright, Hazel be careful, don’t talk to strangers, don’t hook up with random Americans!” Hazel puffed her cheeks in annoyance before glancing to the screen to see Frank grinning ear to ear. That was it she was going to America to see Frank and pick up Leo. She squealed with excitement, she felt like a spy!   
They told Hazel goodnight while she went to start packing for her vogue, and then they shut Franks laptop and Piper yelled. “Leo Valdez! Pack your bags you're going to Italy!” it was quiet until there was quick steps down the stairs, and appeared Leo.   
“Don’t lie to me woman.”  
Piper smiled softly, then nodded a bit, “No lie, turns out Hazel’s Nico’s sister, she helped arrange everything,” She paused for a moment. “She’ll be here tomorrow.”   
Leo’s face lit up slightly, before he spoke. “Thanks guys.” His heart started beating as he ran back upstairs, this was it he was going to Italy. He was going to see Nico.


	2. Repair Man

Leo and his friends where standing in the air port near the windows, they were staring out looking for the plane that may contain Hazel. Each plane that landed were like the others, well except for that one.  
There were white planes upon white planes then there was a black one, it had a gold trim around the nose and sides, then the tail of the plane has three simple letters on it in script ‘LDA,’ if you looked close enough the L seemed to be done in gems while the DA was done a unique pattern of skulls.  
The group of kids stared at that plane hoping that was the one Hazel was riding in, they stared out the window, while on of the gate lights turned off, and a girl with caramel chocolate skin exited out that gate and looked around for a moment. She would have been completely lost if she hadn’t recognized the back of her boyfriends head.  
Hazel moved over to them swiftly, and tapped Frank’s shoulder lightly. “Are you guys looking for me?” Frank turned around and grinned lightly, and the others eyes lit up a bit. They probably didn’t expect Hazel to be such a petite girl compared to Frank.  
But the Chinese boy picked her up slightly, hugging her gently. After a few moment’s he sat her down and introduced her to his friends. Her eyes landed on Leo, then she smiled. “So that’s the boy I’m taking to Italy? Pitty I’d rather take Franky,” She giggled lightly and patted the others chest before holding out her hand to Leo, “But it’s nice to meet you, Leonardo Valdez.”  
Leo physically flinched at his full name but he smiled kindly at her, and pressed his lips into a flat line. “It’s nice to meet you too.”  
They stood there quietly for a moment before Hazel clapped her hands together, “Well! We should go before Nicolas gets on our other plane and flies down here to get me!” She laughed a bit at the thought of her brother.  
Frank looked at Jason who stared back, they both had an understanding. Hazel and Nico were rich, there eyes went to Leo who seemed to be bouncing on his feet.  
Piper finally spoke, she had been quite a while.”Hazel? On your plane, what does LDA stand for?”  
Hazel blinked and glanced out the window “Levesque, di Angelo.” She smiled softly at the other female, “It’s mine and Nico’s last names.” Piper nodded lightly, satisfied with the answer the Italian,well she hoped Hazel was Italian, girl.  
Soon they moved towards the gate from where Hazel had come from, at first she was just going to take Leo and leave, then the others wanted to see inside of the plane. When they got inside of the plane every went to look around for a few minutes before returning to Hazel telling her how amazing it was, she nodded in response.  
Hazel glanced at the clock the waas placed in a wall in plane, it showed her the time in Italy, her eyes widened slightly they had to leave like now. She began to push everyone but Leo out of the plane and into the gate. She moved and brushed her lips against Frank’s, whose face heated up a bit. Then she turned and disappeared in the plane once again.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
After thirty minutes of sitting in the plane, it finally took off. As they flew back to Italy, Hazel glanced over at Leo, looking him over, making sure he was worthy of her brother. Finally Hazel spoke, “You know where we live Nicolas is called the Ghost King while I myself am called the Gem Queen.” Leo quirked an eyebrow and chuckled slightly.  
“Interesting, do you guys have a small kingdom in Italy too?”  
“Sort of, our dad was a late king, he retired and now we rule over the area together, until one of us wedd..” She cleared her throat and glanced to the side for a moment.  
Leo grinned slightly, “So Frank could be a king?”  
“Only if we wedd.”  
Hazel and Leo laughed a bit, and then they became quiet and kept to themselves. Hazel read a magazine and eventually fell asleep while Leo began tinkering with some parts and wires he had brought with him. At a young age he and his mom would always be out in their garage building something, repairing something, whatever you could possibly think of.  
Hours later when the clock read 11:30 pm, they landed. They were in Italy, Leo had his hands pressed against the window, looking at all the lights with amazement. The plane finally screeched to a halt.  
While Hazel exited the plane, Leo grabbed his things and followed after her. His eyes wandered everywhere. It didn’t take them that long to get to Hazel and Nico’s house, it was a smokey gray house...er, well it was more of a mansion. It was huge. Hazel led Leo inside, his mouth hung open some, and he just stared blankly.  
The two moved up the staircase, Hazel opened the door to Nico’s room and led the Hispanic boy inside, and she instructed him to just sit on the bed and stay there.  
Hazel shut the door slowly and yelled, “Nico! I brought you a present back from the US!!” She didn’t say anything after that, she just went to her room.  
Moment’s later there was a small thumps trailing up the stairs, Leo began to shift a bit. What if Nico got mad at him? What if he started hating him for even being here?? He let out a small breath and moved to stand up slightly as the door creaked open.  
There he stood Nico di Angelo, the Italian guy’s he’s been Skyping with over the last few months. The guy he sort of fell for.  
Leo’s face seemed to flush a bit as Nico’s eyebrows knit together in confusion.His head turned to the side for a moment to look at his sister's door, and then he looked back at Leo. “Amore?”  
Leo coughed lightly, and smiled weakly. “Hey..”  
Nico chuckled lightly, and moved into his room a bit, shutting the door lightly behind himself, “I didn’t expect to see you when Hazel said she brought a present for me.”  
Leo fidgeted in place and nodded a bit, he placed a hand on the back of his neck, his skin seemed to burn. It was either an effect from the Italian laced thickly in the others voice, or from the fact he was in the same room as Nico, hell it was probably from the fact he was in Italy of all places.  
They stayed quiet for a moment, Leo on one side of the room and Nico on the other, then the Italian strode forward a bit. Then without realizing it Leo did something he didn’t expect himself to do, he moved to hug the other tightly. Something in his mind told him to move back and stand there awkwardly.  
When Leo was ready to pull away and start explaining everything in the most horrible way, Nico wrapped his arms around the other and hugged him back. “It’s nice to see you not tired, or stuffing your face with food, amore.” He chuckled lightly and pulled away from the other slightly. “So are you hungry?”  
Leo looked at Nico for a moment, almost as if that was a trick question, “Yes I guess I’m hungry..” he shifted lightly, and Nico petted the others head softly.  
“Alright.”  
He moved over to his desk and looked at the paper for a moment, then he glanced back at Leo for a moment. "Pizza?"  
A smile spread across Leo's lips as he nodded, "I didn't know you ate pizza."  
Nico quirked an eyebrow and looked at him seriously. "You know were in Italy, right? This is like home for all pasta based foods!" He slid his phone out of his pocket and dialed the nearest pizzeria.  
After ordering Nico plopped down in his chair and looked at Leo for a moment, then grinned. "You know you look really lovely today, princess."  
Leo rolled his eyes and huffed lightly, "I'd agree with you but there's two problems, one I'm not a girl, and two I don't have a dress."  
The pale Italian pursed his lips slightly before moving to stand up and moved over to Leo. Swiftly he placed a hand on the others hip, and then he let his hand trail up the others body as if he was trying to get a measurement of how big Leo was exactly.  
Nico took his free hand and pressed the others head to the side, then he trailed his cool fingers down the Hispanics warm neck, a small smirk tugged at Nico's lips some.  
Leo looked at Nico for a moment, a small blush spreading across his face, then he began to stutter a bit. “S-so I don’t get a kiss?” he couldn’t help but laugh lightly at himself.  
The pale male quirked an eyebrow and chuckled lightly, “Do you want a kiss?”  
“Pft, maybe.” Leo glanced to the side for a moment and shifted. “I mean I did travel all this way for you.” Nico blinked a few times, and he felt his face heat up a bit.  
After pondering this for a moment, Nico slid his arm around the others waist and smiled slightly. “Alright, princess.” He moved his head to the side some and captured the others lips in a brief kiss. Leo’s eyes widened from this kiss, the small, sudden, cool, loving kiss.  
When Nico was about to move away, Leo moved to place a hand on the side of the others face and pulled him into another kiss, this one last longer. Nico must of forgotten there was a bed there instead of a wall, because they fell backwards. Leo gasped and looked up at the other for a moment and flashed him one of his famous ‘Leo Valdez, bad boy supremeo’ grins.  
Both the Italian and Hispanic began chuckling lightly, and then their lips connected again. Neither of knew how much they wanted to kiss each other, it amazed them completely. Once they parted they looked at each other for the longest time, there were both panting to catch their breaths.  
Nico glanced to the side for a moment, then moved to press a kiss into Leo’s jawline. Since Nico’s lips were cool and Leo’s skin was naturally warm, the kiss made a small shudder go through the Hispanics body.  
But as soon as Nico moved off of the other and went to sit beside him, Leo let out a small whine, “Sooo not cool, Nico!”  
“But I’m as cool as can be!” He pressed his hand against Leo’s face and chuckled lightly. Valdez rolled his eyes and moved to sit up slightly, and lean against the other. “I..came here for a selfish reason..”  
Nico raised an eyebrow. “And that would be?”  
“You.”  
Nico pressed his lips together before grabbing one of Leo’s arms and pushed him back to the bed, then smiled softly. “That’s not selfish, I was ready to fly to the US to see you.” He moved and pressed a kiss in the others neck, then he just sat there, with his lips pressed to Leo’s neck.  
Leo shifted and pressed a hand onto the back of Nico’s head, the Italian glanced up at the other slightly, then smiled. “You know my sister’s like three rooms over right?”  
Leo laughed a bit. “I know...” He glanced to the side and pursed his lips slightly as if he was trying to think what to say.  
Right as he was about to say something Nico trailed a hand up the others side some. Leo smiled a bit, and then their lips connected once more, this time when they kissed it seemed more needing. Nico pressed his hand up the others shirt some, then Leo’s hand moved and pressed against the other's chest some. “Nico.”  
Nico paused for a moment and looked at the other, raising an eyebrow in question. “Yeah?”  
Leo’s voice became somewhat smaller, “Have you..” he coughed lightly. “Done this before..?”  
Nico glanced to the side for a moment, then shook his head before, and whispered. “Not really..”  
A small smile came to Leo’s from Nico’s reply. “So, you haven’t done anything like this with your fiancee?”  
“Hell no.” Nico scrunched up his nose a bit at the thought, then he moved to push up the others shirt a bit farther. Leo smiled slightly, then he watched Nico go down and press a kiss into his stomach. On instinct Leo’s hand flew to his mouth and he let out a small, some what girly, giggle.  
When the Italian was about to sit up Hazel opened the door, and stopped. Her eyes were somewhat wide, and she looked like she was about to drop the pizza she was holding. Nico’s eyes flew to his sister, and his face flushed a dark red. “Hazel! It’s not what you think it looks like!” He moved to get off the bed and grab the pizza before his sister did drop it.  
As soon as her hand was free of pizza, Hazel’s hand went to her mouth. She spoke quietly, “Nico! You won’t even do that with your fiancee! And...And you do that with him!? What’s your problem??!” She moved and smacked him, while he just stood there a bit shocked.  
“Hazel you’ve known as long as anyone I hate girls, not including you, so why are you surprised I’d rather be with him than her??”  
Hazel had to think these things over for a moment before she let out a small sigh. “You’re right..sorry, enjoy your pizza, and remember you go to work at eleven tomorrow.” she placed a hand on her brothers chest for a moment before pressing a good-night kiss into his forehead and leaving.  
Nico mentally groaned, then moved back over to the bed and dropped the pizza down. “Alright, no more sister interruptions.” He shifted to press a small kiss into Leo’s cheek before opening the box and letting the other begin to devour it.  
It didn’t take that long (or many slices) before Leo was full. The Hispanic laid on his back and up on the ceiling, “Do you mind if I Skype my friends?”  
“Go ahead, I’m going to get ready for bed, I have to get up and go to work tomorrow.” Leo moved and sat up to look at the other for a moment before pouting.  
“That’s no fun, what am I going to do all day?”  
Nico pursed his lips and thought for a moment, “Well Hazel has horses, maybe she’ll take you horseback riding and entertain you till I get back.” Leo glanced to the side and then moved to grab his laptop while Nico disappeared into his bathroom.  
By the time Nico came back Leo was basically talking about a million words per minute to Piper who kept slowing him down so she could understand. Nico moved and crawled back into the bed and glanced at the screen to look at Piper for a moment, then he gave her a small smile.  
“I’m going to bed, amore” Leo glanced at him and then moved to wrap his arms around the others neck.  
“But it’s so early, Nico!” Nico chuckled lightly and moved to press a kiss into the Hispanics lips before wiggling out of the others grasp.  
“Good-night, Leo,” He paused and looked at the Skype screen again “And friend.”  
He moved and crawled to the top of the bed and under the covers, Leo smirked lightly and looked at Piper.  
“Night, Pipes!” He ended the Skype call and put his laptop on charge before he moved and laid beside Nico. He poked the Italian’s nose lightly, and smiled.  
Nico laughed a bit and moved to pull the other close as he sort of drifted to sleep. Leo yawned lightly after watching his Italian lover sleep for a bit, then he himself fell asleep, curled against the other.


End file.
